nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Discharge, Air-Compression Engine
The '''Light Discharge, Air-Compression Engine '''is a magic-based form of jet propulsion, developed by the Holy Milishial Empire, based on reverse-engineering the magical jet engines of the Ravernal Empire. Description Like its name implies, the Light Discharge, Air-Compression Engine uses the principle of sucking in air and using it along with a form of magical combustion, to produce thrust out the rear nozzle. This is the basic principle in which all jet engines function. However, instead of using the chemical reaction of science-based liquids, such as jet fuel, the engine instead relies on the combustion of high purity magical gems. Since these engines have no turbines, they are more similar to the simpler and cruder pulse jet engines of World War 2. In addition to being less sophisticated than the afterburning fan turbine jets like the Mitsubishi F-15J and the Mitsubishi F-2, the light discharge, air-compression engine suffers from poor compression ratio and thrust, thereby resulting in much poorer performance, which includes lower speeds, rate of climb, acceleration and range. It is not the equal to the Ravernal Empire's engine from which it was based on. The engineers of Japan had estimated that the Ravernal Empire's engine was equivalent to the supersonic engines produced in the 1970's on Earth. Since the Holy Milishial's engine lacked a turbine and the heat-resistant materials to withstand such pressures, this results in a much lower compression ratio and the huge loss of thrust energy. Applications The engine is the primary powerplant for all of the Empire's aircraft, including their fighters and bombers. Unfortunately, they proved to be too underpowered when compared to Japan's jets or the Gra Valkas Empire's planes. Comparison to Turbojet and Turbofan Engines As stated before, the Light Discharge Air-Compression Engine lacks a turbine and is therefore comparable to the pulse jet engines of the V1 Flying Bomb of World War 2. As a result, it is relatively simple to operate and maintain with very few or no moving parts. However, the downside is a low compression ratio, loss of thrust energy and very poor fuel efficiency. As proven in their dogfights against the Antares fighter planes, the Alpha-3 Fighter and Beta-2 Bomber were so underpowered, that they couldn't compete on an even footing with the propeller-driven planes. The fact that they rely on highly-purified magic gems for fuel, compounds the problem of poor fuel efficiency as much of that energy is wasted. Due to their cooperation with Japan, Mu was able to obtain the blueprints for the Nakajima Kikka, Japan's prototype jet fighter of World War 2. It used a pair of Ishikawajima Ne-20 turbojet engines. Since each engine used a turbine to increase the compression ratio of the incoming air before igniting it with jet fuel in the combustion chamber, it produces greater thrust and a better thrust-to-weight ratio. It still has a high fuel consumption rate, but far less of that power is wasted. A turbofan engine takes the process one step further, by increasing the volume of air being compressed before combustion. As a result, fuel efficiency is improved at transonic and subsonic speeds. To get past the sound barrier, jets such as the Mitsubishi F-15J and the Mitsubishi F-2 must engage their afterburners, by injecting more fuel into the combustion chamber for short bursts of supersonic speed. Category:Technology